


What Rodney Would Do

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much that Rodney won't do to turn John on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Rodney Would Do

He couldn't really believe that he'd agreed to have his nipples pierced, but John had looked so hopeful when he'd suggested it, and Rodney had to admit that there wasn't much that they'd tried that he hadn't ultimately loved. He suspected that John would have done it to himself years earlier if he weren't in the service. But he was, and that was all that needed to be said about that.

"Are you about ready?" John asked, jittering in place.

Rodney took one last bite of raspberries and cake - one of the few things he liked about being on Earth on leave - and pushed the plate away. "Yeah. As ready as I'm going to get, anyway."

"Good." John signed for the check and led them out of the fancy hotel restaurant. As they walked into the blinding mid-day sun, John flipped his aviator sunglasses on, hiding his eyes. Rodney hated it when he did that. John only did it when he wanted to hide how he was feeling.

"John?" he asked as they walked to the car. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to do this, you know." John was determinedly not looking at Rodney, the muscles in his shoulders and neck tight.

"I know. I - " Rodney couldn't say he wanted to do this, because he didn't, really. What he wanted was to turn John on as much as possible, and from how hard John had gotten just asking him to do this? It would be incredible. "I'll do it," he said instead.

John looked like he was thinking about arguing, but Rodney said, "Really, John, so no more discussing this to death," and he closed his mouth.

Rodney had refused to trust his nipples to just anyone, so he'd done the research himself. The piercing place that had come with the highest recommendation was located about five minutes from the hotel, and they drove there relatively quickly.

He wasn't sure why John was so quiet, but Rodney knew that he was trying to ramp himself up. He knew it was going to hurt, but John wanted this so badly that Rodney was willing to deal with some pain. He just hoped that he didn't wimp out at the last moment.

The young woman behind the counter had more piercings in her face than Rodney could count at a casual glance. "Rodney McKay," he said, by way of introduction. "I have a two o'clock appointment with Mary Jane?"

"Right," the girl said, pulling out a sheaf of papers. "Nipple piercings, right?" When Rodney nodded, she handed them over. "I need you to sign everywhere that's highlighted."

Rodney read through the paperwork carefully. It went through the possible risks and complications, and included a waiver for the piercer in case anything went wrong. Fairly standard stuff, he supposed, but it still made him nervous. He signed where indicated, over and over and over again.

When he'd finished, he handed them back to the young woman, who then handed him an aftercare sheet and started to read it off to him. "Look, I am capable of reading," he said, trying to grab the paper out of her hand. "Can't we just move along?"

She smiled at him. "Mister McKay - "

"That's _Doctor_!"

"Doctor McKay," she corrected without blinking, "You won't get done until I'm certain you understand the aftercare instructions. I don't want you to get an infection. Now, if you don't mind?"

Rodney sighed, but kept his mouth shut as she continued to talk about soaking in salt water, and the time that they should be left alone. He knew that for the average person, these instructions were important. The average person, however, didn't have an Ancient handheld healing device waiting back in the hotel room, waiting for them.

Eventually, she finished. As Rodney tried to breathe - it was really going to happen - she turned slightly, she yelled, "Mary Jane!"

The woman that came out was petite, covered in tattoos, and dressed in black taffeta. Rodney blinked, having second thoughts. Did he really want this freak to pierce his nipples? Then again, everything he'd been able to find said that she was the best in the area.

Behind him, John said, quietly, "You don't have to do this."

She smiled, studying Rodney. "Oh, I really think he should. He's going to be really _hot_ with pierced nipples. Don't you agree?"

"Mm hm," said John, and there was no mistaking the lust in his voice.

"Let's get this over with," said Rodney.

Her smile became a grin. Opening the counter, she motioned him through. Rodney turned to look at John. "Come with me?"

John sarcastically said, "Need me to hold your hand?" but he followed them willingly enough.

She led him to a small cubicle with a table in it. "Take off your shirt and hop up," she said, patting the table.

Rodney shrugged out of his shirt. There wasn't anywhere to set it, so he handed it to John. Mary Jane pointed at the far corner of the cubicle. "I'll let you stay back here, but you need to stay out of my way, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," said John, stepping to the corner.

Mary Jane was doing something over at counter. When she turned around, she was holding a pen. She used it to carefully mark Rodney's nipples and then had him look in a mirror to make sure that they were even.

Once they agreed on the placement, she said, "Okay, Doctor McKay. I need you to lie back for me now."

Rodney did as he was told, fidgeting with his hands as he tried to figure out what to do with them. He finally settled on letting them rest at his sides. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to ignore the sudden smell of antiseptic.

Mary Jane came into view, holding a metal clamp. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. Get on with it."

She cleaned his nipple with alcohol, and then fit the clamp into place. "Deep breath in," she said, and he obeyed. "Let it out slowly." As he did so, there was a sharp pinch in his nipple, followed by a very strange tugging sensation.

When he would have reached up to touch, she smacked his hand away. "Not yet," she said. "Let me do the other one."

The other nipple was cleaned and clamped, but it seemed like the pinch didn't hurt as much this time around. Then she said, "Okay, Doctor McKay, let's sit up." She offered him a hand, and before he got half way up, John was there on the other side, helping him up as well.

"You have the aftercare instructions?" she said as John handed him his shirt.

"Yes, I do," he said, pulling it on. He sucked in a harsh breath as the material brushed over his nipples. They didn't _hurt_ \- it was more of a burning sensation - and the t-shirt intensified the effect.

"You okay, Rodney?" asked John. He was still wearing his sunglasses, and Rodney needed to be able to see his eyes. So he reached out and took them off. John's eyes were shiny with lust and affection and Rodney relaxed all at once.

"Yeah, I'm great," he said, unable to stop from chuckling softly.

"Mary Jane?" asked John. "What - "

"Endorphin rush. It's not unusual," she said. "Take him home and have fun!"

She disappeared out of the cubicle in a rustle of taffeta skirts, leaving Rodney alone with John. "You like?" asked Rodney.

"Fuck, yeah," breathed John. "Let's take her advice?"

"Sounds good to me." Rodney let John help him down off the table, but shook free of him when he would have helped Rodney walk out the door. "I can walk."

"Right," said John, taking up a position at Rodney's six.

Rodney turned around and said, "And don't think I don't know that you're staring at my ass."

The ride back to the hotel was intense. Every bump they hit, every time John tapped the brakes, every time he accelerated, Rodney could feel it in his chest, which had settled down to a steady throbbing. By the time John had put the car in park in front of their hotel, he was hard enough to pound nails, which he knew was also a side effect of the endorphins.

He was careful not to touch John on the way up in the elevators, because he was afraid that they'd end up just humping standing up. John seemed to feel the same way, from the careful way he was moving and the bulge in his pants.

As soon as the door swung shut behind them, Rodney tore off his shirt. Going into the bathroom, he stared at the small silver rings threaded through each nipple. They didn't look bad, though his nipples looked red and swollen.

When he came out, John had already gotten the small, squarish box out of the suitcase. The thing wouldn't heal major wounds, but small punctures were certainly within its ability. Without looking at Rodney, he said, "Have a seat on the edge of the bed?"

Puzzled, Rodney did as he was told. "Something wrong, John?"

"If I look too hard at you, I'm going to jump you. Let's get you healed, and then see what happens."

Satisfied, Rodney waited as John messed with the device. Bringing it over, he held it over one nipple. He frowned in concentration, and a small beam of light shot out. It was warm, tingly, and only lasted a few seconds before it shut itself off.

Rodney reached up and felt the area around the ring, which was no longer swollen, nor anywhere near as tender. The feel of his own fingers made him gasp, though. "Sensitive," he said.

"Uh, huh," said John, shifting the device. "One more."

The beam of light came back, and it was done, both nipples healed. John carefully set the device down on the nightstand - Carson had promised to have their heads if they broke it - and then he was back, shoving Rodney onto the bed, mouth already coming down on one nipple.

And Rodney's nipples had always been sensitive, but as John tugged on the ring gently, he gasped and shook. It had never been like _this_.

"John. John! Let me get my pants off," he begged, as John held him down and switched from one side to the other.

With one last suck, John pulled back. He was breathing hard, and Rodney hadn't even touched him. It was _definitely_ worth it. John pulled off his t-shirt with one hand, as the other was busy at his belt.

Rodney shifted so he could stand up. Toeing out of his shoes, he dropped his jeans and boxers and crawled right back up on the bed He'd barely gotten settled on his back when John was there, one hand tugging on a ring, the other surrounding his cock, which was hard and leaking.

"I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?" he asked as he stroked Rodney's cock.

"Yeah, but if you keep that up, this is going to be over," he answered, groaning when John took his hand away. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, handing it to John. John opened it and started to slick up two fingers. "No," said Rodney.

John froze. "No?"

"I want your dick."

"Um, yeah. That's what I'm getting you ready for," said John, sounding confused and lust-addled.

"No," said Rodney again. " _Just_ your dick."

"Oh." John sounded shocked. "Are you sure?"

"John, fuck me _right now_ ," growled Rodney.

John reached down between them and spread the slick on his cock. After drying his fingers on the sheets, John ran his hands down Rodney's thighs, urging him to lift his hips so that his ass was resting in John's lap. He leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand. The other was between them, lining up his dick.

When he pressed forward, the head of his cock sliding through the ring of muscle, Rodney groaned. It burned, but the pleasure was good too. "F-fuck," said Rodney, trying to press down, take more of John in. He was suddenly desperate to feel _all_ of John.

As if he knew what Rodney was thinking, John didn't pause, fucking his way in with short strokes that went deeper with each one. "God, you're tight," groaned John.

Rodney felt it when John bottomed out, his balls pressed up against Rodney's ass. "Now, John, give it to me," he said.

"You're not going to rush me," said John, as he shifted, lowering his head to Rodney's chest. He began to lick and suck around one of the rings as his hips started a slow rhythm.

Wrapping his legs around John's waist, Rodney moaned in pleasure. One of his hands scratched at John's back. The other tangled in his hair, holding his head in place.

Rodney had never come just from being fucked before, but it looked like it was going to happen this time, as the pleasure tore through him, making him whimper and thrash. "Gonna - gonna - "

"You gonna come, Rodney?" asked John, lifting his head. "Gonna shoot for me?"

"If you don't stop," said Rodney, pushing John's head back down. When John laughed around Rodney's nipple, it was the last bit of stimulation he needed, and he came with a cry.

John paused, and then said roughly, "Rodney, do I need to pull out?"

Pleasure-drunk, Rodney waved a lazy hand. "No, no. I want to feel you come inside me."

"Oh, thank god." John began to _really_ fuck him, hard and steady. Rodney was too spent to even consider getting hard again, but the pleasure was there, nonetheless, and he moaned.

As if the sound set off a reaction in John, his rhythm broke, and he shoved in roughly a few more times before freezing, clearly coming.

John collapsed down on top of Rodney, who tolerated it for a moment before shoving at his shoulder. "Need to breathe," he said.

He pulled out gently, and rolled to one side. One of his hands went to Rodney's chest, casually flipping the ring back and forth. The sensation went right to Rodney's balls. "You're going to be insatiable now that I have these, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep."

Rodney rolled on top of John, kissing him deeply "You know what? That's fine with me."


End file.
